Devil and her Death Song
by Astarte Inc
Summary: NWN2 OC. The fate of the world rests in one young drow's hands and she's the incarnate of evil. Where is the line between Right and Wrong? Sanity and Insanity? Life and Death? Or is this but an illusion?


This is my first real fanfiction. I hope you will like it, please R&R.

I tried to make the first chapter from Bevil's point of view. I also wish to potray a truly evil character as the main one. An incarnation of Evil and how it affects everything around it and how the surroundings affect it.

One last thing, English is not my native tongue and thus the expression can be a little bit off. I would be glad if anyone could point out the flaws and mistakes I made so I could improve. Perhaps someone would even be interested in beta reading?

Disclaimer: I do not own NWN2 or any part of it, but i do own the character of Lilith Mel'fent.

* * *

**Evil.**

All his doubts, his fears were now completely confirmed. She was pure evil. Today he saw the face of someone born (no, such creatures can not possibly be born, such evil creatures can not be alive) to rule the darkest depths of Hell.

All of the event which took place minutes ago were still a blur, a dream... A nightmare, if you will, before this waking realization opened his eyes and left him broken.

„Take all I have... Please... Take it and... and leave..." His voice stuttered as he emptied his pockets. He did not dare look into those eyes of the Devil and even if he did, he wouldn't be able to see a thing. Tears streamed down his cheeks but he was not weeping, he couldn't; the shock, the terror was too great.

The young man felt her presence slowly creep away and he could swear he felt the venomous fanged smile cross her pitch black face.

He was glad, she was gone and this day would soon end too. She took all the life from his soul away, she could've also taken this day with her and make it vanish. But he knew it would never, not after what happened.

He saw Amie fall to the ground, his lovely Amie. The only one who seemed to hold something more than fear for the accursed beast: pity. As the coldness invaded his beloved's body no flicker of sadness passed the being of his devil companion. And this apathy had infected him too, he did not rush to Amie's side, he could only stand back and watch.

This was no ordinary apathy, no... It was something that the Beast had poisoned him with! Yes, it was the damned one who did this to him, the moment her blade first tasted innocent blood... This was the moment when she had poisoned his pure thoughts. Was there any good in the world if the wellbeing of people rested on the shoulders of someone so bloodthirsty, so destructive... Someone so wrong.

She fit perfectly in this wrong world.

He didn't like Mossfields but what the Devil did to them... They were innocent, yet she didn't care. As her gleaming blade pierced their throats, as the bright red burst free from their bodies he could see the Killer's eyes glow a color matching the one dripping from her daggers, from her hands, from her face, from that venomous smile of hers!

Was she always such a monster? Yes. How could he have doubted it?

The first time he saw this creature. A small little child with such pure white hair and onyx skin to match her heart (or perhaps the lack of it?). He was barely a couple years older but was frightened nonetheless. He wanted to run away to his mother, he wanted to cry, but Amie stood her ground. She looked at the other girl and smiled. She smiled to the Devil! And the Devil?

The little Devil glared and bared her fangs back. No, he would not call it a smile. It was how preditors showed their superiority to their victims: I have means to rip your throat out, fear me. And he couldn't stand it any longer, he broke out in tears. It was the first time Daeghun came into the town with the Beast by his side, why couldn't it have been the last?

What if he had never seen her? Perhaps he would still fear death and not Her.

But she was gone now, was she not? Better later than never? Right?

The young man shivered while he rocked on his knees, his arms wrapped around himself as if trying to defend against the coldness of burning houses.

Better later than never? Right?

He rocked, vision blurred, thoughts messed up.

Right?

Bevil finally let out a scream of agony. Such a scream could only come from the depths of a bleeding soul. A sould so wounded it could never be whole again.

Wrong...


End file.
